<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel by LostCauses (Anteros)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169738">Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses'>LostCauses (Anteros)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MeatBoy Fic Universe [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, MFU, Nonsense, Snow, eruri - Freeform, winteruris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is determined to enjoy the first snow fall of the season.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MeatBoy Fic Universe [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorthania/gifts">Zorthania</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re fucking kidding me?  You’re a grown ass man Erwin, not some fucking kid.”</p><p>“But look at it Levi, it’s perfect!” </p><p>A thick blanket of fresh fallen snow carpeted the park, pristine and untouched, swathing the bare branches of the trees in soft drifts of silver that sparkled like diamonds in the early morning sun. It was a breathtaking sight, but it was nothing compared to the sheer unbridled joy shining in Erwin’s eyes and the bright pink flush that spread across his cheeks and stained the tip of his nose scarlet. </p><p><i>Perfect.</i>  Levi could only agree.</p><p>Every year without fail, the first fall of snow transformed Erwin into a giddy schoolboy, and this year was no exception.  He had woken Levi at the ass crack of dawn, leaping out of bed and throwing open the curtains. </p><p>“Wake up Levi! Look! It’s snowing!” </p><p>“Fugoff,” Levi had grunted into his pillow “issaturday, fucked if I’m getting up.” </p><p>But he knew from experience that trying to resist Erwin’s unbridled enthusiasm was a lost cause, which is how he found himself freezing his balls off in an empty park at eight thirty on a Saturday morning while his husband bounded through the snow drifts like an over-excited golden retriever. </p><p>“No, no, no, no, no.” Levi protested, as Erwin dropped to his knees. “Are you really going to lay down in the snow and make a snow angel?”  </p><p>“Fuck yeah I am!”  </p><p>Erwin was already lying on his back in the snow, laughing with delight.</p><p>“I’ve got snow down my pants already…shit!”  </p><p>Levi rolled his eyes and huffed a cloud of warm breath into the freezing air. </p><p>“Oh shit, oh shit, oh it’s fucking cold.”  Erwin gasped breathlessly, waving his legs and arm backwards and forward through the thick drifts of snow. </p><p>“You don’t say…” Levi dug his hands further into his pockets, wishing he’d brought a thicker pair of gloves. </p><p>“Okay….” Erwin staggered to his feet and looked down at the vague shape in front of him. “Can you even see it?”  </p><p>Levi cocked his head and squinted at the disturbed patch of snow. “I guess…I mean it could only be your snow angel.”</p><p>“How come?”  </p><p>“It’s missing an arm,” Levi pointed out dryly. </p><p>“Cruel…” Erwin pouted, as he made a halfhearted attempt to brush the snow off his coat. “Damn, I’ve still got snow in my pants.”</p><p>“Come on, let’s get back home to warm that freezing ass of yours.” </p><p>“Is that a promise or a threat?” Erwin smirked. </p><p>“Some angel you are…” Levi deadpanned, looping his hand through his husband’s arm and steering him back towards their house.  With any luck the bed would still be warm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>